Predator
by akatsukicolin
Summary: An OC becomes Naruto's first student in his team.
1. Chapter 1

The Cloud ninja yelped as Sakura's fist collided with the side of his face, breaking his jaw immediately. Sakura spun around too late to see a shinobi with a kunai about to stab her in the chest. She stumbled back, when she heard Naruto shout "Rasengan!" and smash the glowing orb of power into the Cloud nin's chest.

"Thanks," muttered Sakura as she turned back around in time to see Sai jump away, a large scroll on his back.

"Yes!" cried Naruto "Sai, get back to the village and complete the mission. We can handle this her!"

"Hai," said Sai emotionlessly as he sprang off. Naruto turned around to see hundreds of ninja thundering towards the both of them.

"Oh crap," he said. "Well, I should try and get started then. Sakura, let's go!" He formed the familiar cross sign and a hundred shadow clones appeared. They both ran towards the army, with each clone holding a kunai.

_minutes later_

Sakura gasped as Naruto finished off the last enemy. _"He really has grown, hasn't he"_ she thought. Naruto grinned and ran over to her

"All done. Let's meet back up with Sai!"

"No need," said Sai's voice from behind them "I came back to see if you were alright." Naruto grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"Mission complete!" As they went to leave, they heard a sound come from the bush behind them. They all spun around, ready to fight. Naruto held up three fingers, and began to count down. When he reached one, they all leapt forward and Sakura swept the bush away with one hand. In it was a small boy, trembling trying to hide.

"Please don't kill me," he whispered fearfully. Sai glared at him.

"Who are you," he said with a evil glint in his eyes, and a kunai in his hands. "You are in enemy territory. You are most likely to be an enemy. Give me a proper reason why I should not kill you."

"M-m-my name is Gogyo. M-my parents were killed by Clound nin as we were trying to escape the village. I just want to go home," and with this he burst into tears.

Sakura whacked Sai on top of his head. "Don't be so mean, Sai. Look at him. He'll be no trouble at all." She reached out to touch his shoulder, and he flinched back, tears in his eyes. "Don't be scared little guy. Climb on my back and I'll carry you back." She reached out to him again and she recoiled again.

Sai spoke up "Was the ninja who killed your parents and lady or a man."

"A-a-a lady."

"So obviously he has a rational fear of women. Naruto, you carry him." Sai said

Sakura scowled as Naruto tried to pick him up.

"Don't worry," Gogyo said "I'll keep up with you." The four of them leapt into the treetops and began to travel.

"I can carry you if you fall behind," said Naruto, but Gogyo said nothing. "We'll be at the Village hidden in Leaves in a couple of days," said NAruto again, but Gogyo still said nothing. Naruto shrugged and they continued on to the village.

**So this is my first fic ever. Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Leaf

Gogyo sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair outside the Hokage's office. For some reason, the sound seal on the office had not been activated, so he could hear them talking inside. He shifted in the chair, but wherever he tried to shift to, there was still a sharp wooden shaft sticking into his back. Then the Hokage started talking. " So, you recovered the Forbidden Scroll which the Cloud shinobi stole, so you completed the mission. Well done." Naruto started to talk, but the Hokage silenced him with a wave of her hand. "however, there seems to be the problem of this boy you brought into my village."

"I'm sorry Baa-chan," said Naruto, making Sakura wince at the informal name. He withdrew a small file from inside his jacket. "However, we did find these papers on him."

Gogyo pressed his ear to the door, eager to find out what was in those papers he had always been forced to carry. Tsunade looked at them, then placed her hand on the seal on the front cover. For a moment, she looked concerned, but then she began to speak.

"What is in this file is now an S-rank secret. No-one else can know what is in here. Just know this, I'm letting him stay in the village not because of who he is, but what he is. Naruto, take these keys and take him to his house. Is he a ninja?"

"I'm not sure, but he may be. I'll ask him later."

"So remember, you cannot tell him what is in the file. Understood?"

"Understood," the three of them said. Naruto opened the door to see Gogyo with his ear pressed against it.

"What's in the file?" he said eagerly. Naruto looked at Sakura, and she shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that. However, you can stay in the village, and you get a house as well!"

Gogyo smiled, "And in answer to your question, I am a ninja, but I am still currently in training."

"Cool!" shouted Naruto "Let's go to your house then!" They both ran off into the streets, whilst Sakura sweat-dropped at the kid's change in personality.

They arrived at the house, and Gogyo's face dropped as he saw the inside of the house. The walls were white and there was no furniture, apart from a single bed in the corner. "There's... nothing here," he said with a sad expression. "I used to have loads of stuff in my old house... before... before," he then started crying again.

Naruto turned to him "Look, I know you've been through a lot, and you lost your parents, but you can still smile through that."

"But I have no friends, or family. I know no-one, and I can't even-"

"Shut up! You have me, Sai and Sakura. You have a house here in the Leaf, and I'm sure you can become a great ninja."

Gogyo's eyes started watering again, and he wiped them. "Sorry, I'm crying again. You told me that-"

"No, it's all right. It's okay to cry when you're happy. I'll come back tomorrow to take you to the academy. See ya!" Naruto went to walk off, but Gogyo's arm pulled at his sleeve.

"um.. it's my first night in a new village. Can, can you stay here tonight?"

"Sure, as long as I can bring some ramen round."

"Yeah sure, just get back soon.

**Please rate and review. Note: The chapters will be longer in the future once the action scenes start.**


End file.
